


The Punishment of Ray Kowalski

by chains_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Mary Schons</p><p> A nod to Anne Rice's "Beauty" Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One:  "The Capture"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Author's note: Okay, Vali urged, and I'm game, so here it is. In case you're wondering, Anne Rice back in the day wrote a series of some of the sexiest, purplest prose known to woman under the name A.N. Roquelaure: The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty, Beauty's Punishment, and Beauty's Release. I see F/K in the "Beauty's Punishment" universe more than anything, mostly because the idea of Kowalski in as much peril as he can possibly stand and still love every minute of it melts me into a puddle in front of my monitor. ;] Lots and lots of peril...  
> With thanks to Lexa Reiss, my most invaluable plot consultant and Advisor.

"At a certain point in his life, a man's hips spread and there's nothing he can do about it."  _\--(The late) Constable Robert Fraser_  
  
The three men brought in the struggling man, gagged with his slender wrists bound behind him, into Constable Fraser's office.  
  
"Here's the man you wanted, Constable," one of the men said. "He put up a bit of a fight, but he was no match for us." Ray heaved and struggled some more in his binding, but it was no use.  
  
Fraser stood up from his desk and approached the helpless man, tilting his head and studying every inch of him thoughtfully. Ray could feel the man's gray eyes survey his entire body. The stare was intimate yet impersonal, like the Constable was trying to decide which piece of meat he wanted to take home to cook for his meal.  
  
"Yes, this is the one I wanted," the Constable said, eyes shifting back to look at the captured man. "You've done very well, indeed, and for that, I'll let you play with him a little before I have him for myself." Ray's eyes shot to the man in horror.  
  
"Now, now, Ray, ( _How did he know my name?_  Ray asked himself wildly.) you mustn't look me in the eye, ever, unless I give you permission to do so."  
  
"Shall we strip him, Constable Fraser?" the second man asked.  
  
"No," Fraser said, brandishing a knife seemingly out of nowhere, "I want to do that myself."  
  
With an efficient snap of the wrist, Fraser whirled the knife up so that the tip pointed skyward. Ray was clothed only in a threadbare T-shirt and jeans. They would've been no trouble at all to rip off his tense, squirming body, but, Fraser thought, it was always more debilitating and mortifying to have one's clothes cut from  
one's body. It would leave him nothing to wear should he attempt to escape. From here on out, Ray was his plaything.  
  
Fraser ran the knife from the neck of the T-shirt to the center of his chest down to the top of his jeans. "Really, Ray, it would be to your benefit to stop fidgeting at this point." Fraser demonstrated his reasoning by letting the edge of the knife run down the fly of his pants and let it rest there. Immediately Ray stopped moving,  
the heaving of his chest from terror and anticipation his sole movement.  
  
Fraser brought the knife back to the neck of the T-shirt and with one deft motion ripped the shirt from his body, the cloth so soft it didn't even make a purring sound at it exposed him to the hungry eyes of his captors. With the skill of a butcher, Fraser sliced and peeled away his jeans and yanked them away from his thighs. Ray's boxerbriefs were dispatched in the same manner, leaving his cock and balls at the mercy of the men. The heavy leather of the motorcycle boots  
Ray was wearing were too thick to be cut away, so Fraser motioned for the men to heft him on top of his desk so that he could pull them off. Except for his bound hands and gag, Ray was completely naked and defenseless.  
  
"Ray, I'm going to free you from your bindings, but you mustn't struggle," Fraser said. "You are outmanned and at a slight disadvantage in this situation. The walls are thick, and it will do you not the slightest bit of good to scream. Besides," Fraser's eyes took on a predatory gleam, "if you truly don't want to be held here, we could always turn you out on the street, naked and at the mercy of whatever common ruffians there are roaming the streets of Chicago."  
  
"Send him out into the streets anyway," one of the men leered. Fraser shot him a warning look and the man quieted.  
  
"Anyway, if I did that," the constable's tongue licked his lips hungrily, "you would miss what treats I have in store for you. And I do intend on bringing you pleasure, Ray. Pleasure and humiliation beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
 _This can't be happening,_  Ray thought.  _These men, this Constable Fraser in particular, have clearly lost their minds._  He would remember their faces and when he got free of this, he would put the hurting to them but good. It would be justice the old-fashioned way, the Ray 'kick them in the head' style. If only Fraser would quit looking at him like a piece of choice steak. He tried in vain to cover himself, to preserve what little modesty he had against the strangers before him.  
  
Fraser cut him free and at last he had control of his arms again. Just as he started to swing, however, a terrible stinging and burning traveled up his fingers to his wrists and arms, effectively paralyzing him from further action.   
  
"You poor dear," Fraser murmured, his thick strong fingers massaging the pain from his limbs, "it must've been awful to be bound up like that for so long. Don't worry, you'll forget about it soon enough. I have...other things to distract you."   
  
Ray tried not to think about how good the demented man's touch felt against his sore arms, how strong and sure he felt. It made him relax slightly under his touch.  
  
After a minute, when the stinging pains had subsided, Fraser stepped back and surveyed the beautiful creature in front of him in the center of the room. "Stand straight, hands behind your back, and spread your legs apart," Fraser commanded. Without thinking, still dazed from Fraser's gentle touch, Ray obeyed, barely hearing the admiring murmurs from the men surrounding him.  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he, Constable?"  
  
"Such a fine, well-developed chest and smooth muscles," another agreed. "You would never know it from the ill-fitting clothing he wears."  
  
Fraser nodded assent. "Such lovely skin. So smooth and pale and resilient. It'll redden so nicely with a good spanking." And, as if to test his hypothesis, Fraser issued a series of quick, hard slaps that made Ray panting and breathless. The burn of tears pricked his eyes, yet he remained standing where he was. "Yes," Fraser agreed, "it will be a pleasure to punish such a firm lovely backside."   
  
Fraser's hand went out to touch the frightened young man, wiping away tears that ran down his cheek and laving the fingers that touched the salty fluid, as if to savor Ray's mortification at being so exposed and ashamed. The Constable's hand went back to wander across Ray's chin, his pale, slender throat, his heaving chest, down his taut stomach, and came to rest at Ray's cock, which, to Ray's horror, was responding eagerly to Fraser's touch.  
  
Ray tried to shift his feet closer together in a vain attempt to spare himself this humiliation, but Fraser saw this and moved in close, sliding one wool-covered trouser leg beteween Ray's spread, trembling thighs. Fraser began to rub his muscled leg slowly against the center of Ray's pleasure, tickling Ray to the point of madness. Ray felt as if his mind was leaving his body, and only the tingling sensations that Ray felt down to his toes were the ones that Fraser thought to give him. He was dependent on the whims and wishes of the cruel, handsome man standing before him. To his dismay, Ray found himself grow harder and begin to undulate against Fraser's slow attentions.  
  
"That's it," Fraser sighed, his eyes almost tender with longing, "enjoy it. This is for your benefit, Ray." In the next breath his tone became more impersonal, the ruthless commander in him taking over.   
  
"Bend him over the desk and spread his legs out," Fraser said to his men. Immediately they obeyed, and before Ray realized what was happening, he was bent across the Constable's smooth, vanished desk, his arms extended to grip the edges, his feet kicked apart as far as his body allowed. As much as it embarrassed to do so, Ray canted his hips out towards his kidnappers to spare his hardness from being squeezed uncomfortably against the polished surface.   
  
Ray felt the air, his only clothing and protection against these men, against his sensitized skin. He could feel every movement behind him, hear the sounds of approval Fraser and the men were making while they admired the view, which only served to further Ray's humiliation at his predicament. He was trapped.   
  
"Can I touch him?" one of them asked wistfully.  
  
"Of course," Fraser replied. 'Enjoy him while you can."  
  
Ray felt the three men approach him, one on either side of him, and one standing between his spread legs. He couldn't take it any more. He started to thrash about, but by then it was too late. His thighs were grabbed and held apart by two of them, and the one in the middle hooked his thumbs where Ray's hip met his leg, put his palms against Ray's still-warm bottom, and spread his cheeks open, his most secret place revealed to this stranger. Ray struggled helplessly in their arms until he collapsed against the desk, exhausted. The men behind him laughed good-naturedly.   
  
"He's a fighter, Constable. You like that, don't you?"   
  
"Yes, it's very admirable in anyone. I like a man with spirit," Fraser replied.   
  
"He's got a beautiful bottom, doesn't he?"  
  
"That he does," Fraser said. "You may stretch him out and feel inside him if you like, but don't go all the way with him. I want you to leave that to me."  
  
 _No, no, please,_  Ray thought blindly,  _I've been able to tolerate this so far, but to do any more would be too much..._  
  
Ray felt the cool touch of a hand coated in a slick, viscous liquid against his opening, and heedless of his futile resistance, one slender finger slipped in and out of him. Ray wasn't sure what was more horrifying, the invasion, or the fact that it was so undeniably pleasurable for him. The other men concentrated their attentions on his balls and cock, their hands all around him, circling and pulling, even stopping occasionally to lap at the fluid collecting at the tip of his rock-solid organ.  
  
"Constable, feel how tight he is. You won't believe it." The invading finger came out of him immediately, leaving him feeling weak.   
  
"No," the constable decided. "Not yet. I want one of you to go to the front of him. I want to see that pretty mouth of his stretched out for us." The quicker of the two jumped up as fast as he could and ran around to meet Ray head-on, unzipping and releasing himself from his jeans right at eye level to Ray.  
  
"Now," Fraser said with a smile in his voice, "have fun. You've earned it."  
  
Ray couldn't believe this. It was like it was happening to someone else. The ruthless efficiency that brought him here and stripped him bare left him feeling dizzy with conflicting feelings of shame and excitement. It was like it wasn't himself that these things were happening to. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the man in front of him, partly because of the consequences, partly because he couldn't dream of inflicting such harm on another man no matter what, and partly because (and this is what most shamed him) he felt pinned by Fraser's honey-sweet seductive tone. He spoke in a voice that was familiar with getting exactly what he wanted, and knowing that this man looked on him with desire made his entire body flush pink with arousal.  
  
Once more, Ray was pinned by the fingers inside him. This time, however, the sensation was coupled by the feeling of a hot mouth licking slowly up his cock and the touch of another man's length against his lips, prying them open.   
  
Ray felt split open at both ends, completely unguarded and a slave to his body's desires as his hips bucked into the hand behind him, then forward into the mouth underneath him. The movements his body made his own mouth move back and forth against the straining cock before him. Over and over this went on, until Ray couldn't feel anything else but shame at his body's betrayal and intense, unyielding desire made more urgent by the other man's mouth licking him without mercy. Ray felt Fraser come around to the front of the desk and knelt down so that he was at eye level with him. Ray closed his eyes tightly against the warm, possessive look that Fraser was giving him, tears squeezing out between his eyelids.   
  
"My dear, please don't cry. If only you could see how lovely you are, pleasing me." Fraser kissed Ray's tear-stained cheeks and whispered roughly against his ear. "If only you knew how hot you look right at this moment." Ray moaned at the words, absurdly happy that he was giving this beautiful, insane man pleasure.   
  
Behind him, Ray felt the other man's fingers move differently against him, searching out some deeper part of him, he wondered why and then--  
  
With a buck of his hips that nearly took him off the desk Ray let out a scream against the cock sealed between his lips as he felt the first stirrings of impending orgasm. Fraser suddenly stood up and said, "Out. Now," to the three men. Without complaint, fingers and mouth and cock withdrew their ministrations, leaving Ray leaving strangely empty. The door closed behind them with a solid sound, leaving Ray alone with Fraser, who was rapidly pulling off his red tunic and unbuttoning his trousers.   
  
"Turn over, Ray," Fraser said softly, the imperative tone in his voice nevertheless. Ray rolled over on the desk and spread himself out on the Constable's desk, trying not to picture what he looked like. Fraser's eyes shone with hunger and want, his hands traveling once more across Ray's sweaty flesh.  
  
"So sweet," Fraser said dreamily. "Good enough to eat," he whispered, bending his head down to Ray's chest to lick and bite at first one nipple, then the other, the sensations bordering on pain. Ray writhed and sighed against Fraser's sharp, white teeth. Fraser pulled his hard length free from his trousers and stroked it against Ray's thigh, trembling from the effort to keep them as wide open as possible.   
  
With a quick movement, Fraser lifted Ray's legs and bent them at the knee, the Constable's forearms hooked around the bent knees, and with a firm steady stroke, Fraser pushed himself Ray's body, still slick from lubricant.  
  
Ray threw his head back and let out a barely audible cry as Fraser entered him.  _He's so huge, he can't possibly fit inside me, it can't happen, I'm going to split open,_ Ray thought frantically. He fought back against the intrusion, but this only seemed to enflame the Constable further, as he buried himself completely inside Ray's struggling form.  
  
" _Oh,_  my," Fraser gasped as rested himself tightly against Ray. "You're so tight, Ray. No one's ever done this to you before, have they?" Ray shook his head wildly against the desk. Fraser pulled back slightly, Ray's violation still painfully apparent. Ray tried in vain to force Fraser out of him, to make the burning stop. Fraser hissed with the increased pressure.   
  
"Relax, Ray. Take a deep breath.that's it--nice and slow."   
  
Ray felt the tension decrease imperceptibly, and along with it, an increase in the pleasure. Fraser purred his approval, making Ray shiver with the intensity of the sensations inside him.   
  
In and out, Fraser worked his weakly protesting body. Ray felt his resolve to fight against the man melt with every thrust the handsome man made inside him. It was almost a relief that this man was anonymous; it felt easier to give himself up to Fraser this way, to take him without mercy and to their mutually pleasurable benefit.  
  
Slowly, as Ray's body adjusted to the invasion, the thrusts became, swifter, stronger, more urgent. Ray's sweat-slick skin began to slide against the desk as Fraser held on tighter to the thighs of the man underneath him. Ray chanced a look at Fraser; he was sweating, breathing heavily, eyes closed, fixed on the moment, and Ray felt a sense of triumph. His body was making him react in such a primal way. Ray's own thoughts became increasing incoherent as Fraser slammed conscious thought right out of him, over and over again.   
  
"So beautiful, Ray, you're so fucking beautiful, I want you so fucking bad, and you're mine now, all mine," Fraser groaned, his voice husky and rich as dark chocolate over Ray's frayed nerves. Fraser reached out with one hand to grasp Ray's wet cock and pumped it mindlessly, at the same time he changed the angle of his hips and thrust even harder, searching out until he hit that sweet spot in Ray's body, the one that made him cry out earlier. Only now there wasn't anything in his mouth to muffle his cries, and Ray screamed out in mindless ecstasy, all tension forgotten in the moment.   
  
Fraser wasn't going to last much longer, just a second or two more, the moans from his lips constant and raw with need for release. Once, twice more, and Fraser screamed "Kiss me!" and instantly Ray sealed his lips against his and rode out his orgasm into Fraser's hand and open mouth. Ray felt warmth flood into him as Fraser thrust into him one final time, held himself there, and collapsed against Ray's heaving chest, both men fighting for breath.  
  
After Fraser's breathing quieted, he slipped out of Ray, wringing a soft moan from the man underneath him. Running a hand through the come on Ray's belly, Fraser rubbed a slick finger against Ray's lips. The man under him automatically opened his mouth, and Fraser bent once more to him, reveling in both tastes.   
  
"Look at me," Fraser whispered against Ray's lips. Ray stared back into those bright eyes and wondered what just happened to him, at what made him give up control so completely to a perfect stranger and enjoy it so utterly. "From now on, you're mine to do as I say, when I say. Understand?"  
  
Ray wanted to try. Very much.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_Fraser pulled Ray, still weak from pleasure and recent release, to his feet and led him away from the office. Ray was embarrassed to walk down the hall, naked and exposed to anyone who may see him, but fortunately for him no one laid eyes on his predicament. He was still confused and alarmed by what had happened to him, but began to realize that at this point escape was impossible, for now at least.  
  
Ray tried to look around, to get a better idea of his surroundings and the general layout of the building, but in that instant, his captor with a tenuous hold on sanity at best was leading him into the bathroom.   
  
It was a small room, clean, white, and pristine, with the smell of soap and disinfectant in the air. Constable Fraser ordered him to step into the tub. While he did so, Fraser turned on the sparkling faucets and the room slowly began to steam.  
  
As the water swirled about his legs, Ray began to relax a little in the water, warm as blood, and so soothing.  _Everything about this experience is disarming all my instincts,_ Ray thought.  _I should be running--why don't I?_  
  
The heat of the room made Fraser's skin glisten with perspiration. The constable took off his red tunic and belt and laid them neatly aside. Ray couldn't help but admire the quality of the man's skin, at how smooth and pale it was, and at the shift and play of the muscles under the skin of his neck. He found himself wondering what the rest of him looked like. Then he met Fraser's eyes and couldn't look away.  
  
Fraser stared unblinking at him, an unfathomable look in his eyes. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and softly licked his lips. The action made Ray's insides weak.   
  
"Turn and face the wall, Ray. Brace your arms against the tile--that's it. Good boy."   
  
 _What, does he think I'm a dog or something?_  Yet Ray obeyed the command without question.   
  
The first touch, while expected, was nonetheless startling in its thoroughness and efficiency. He couldn't remember ever being bathed before, and didn't imagine that it would be quite like this.  Fraser's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, the pressure of the washcloth firm across his skin, just on the sweet side of rough. Everywhere Fraser touched him--down his arms and chest, behind his knees, and the insides of his thighs, Ray felt clean. His skin tingled as he was being rubbed anew. Ray sighed with pleasure and comfort as he pressed his forehead to the tile--it grounded him in the reality of the moment as Fraser worked against him with steady, even strokes.  
  
When he was done, Fraser dipped the washcloth into the swirling water and rinsed it clean, wringing it tightly.  
  
"Ray, face me again and kneel. There, that's it." At least he didn't call me a good boy this time, Ray thought. Fraser put his hands on his thighs and gently pressed them apart. He lifted Ray's arms one by one and slowly put them behind his head, and Ray deliberately interlaced his fingers behind himself. He knew that Fraser had told him not to look directly at him, yet he there they were, locked in an unwavering stare.  
  
 _How could he be the same man who ordered me around so brusquely before,_ Ray thought.  _He's a completely different man in the space of ten minutes. A total mystery, this Fraser. He could be anyone at all times, and I'll never know what lies beneath it all._  
  
Just as slowly as he spread his legs gently apart, Fraser dipped the washcloth into the water and ran the cloth across Ray's body, the water running in smooth rivulets down his skin, over and over again, almost hypnotically, as if Fraser was attempting to calm a frightened animal, Ray guessed. But frightened wasn't what he was feeling right now. He was feeling incredibly aroused by the deceptive gentleness.  
  
At last Fraser judged him thoroughly bathed, and stood him up in the tub, pressing Ray's hands against the back of neck to keep them in their place, and helped him step out. Toweling him swiftly, Ray felt his skin tingle and redden further by the attention. He felt at once ridiculous for feeling like a child, but warm inside because he was the object of such time and attention.  
  
Without warning Fraser, who, aside from a small sheen of sweat, didn't look rumpled or mussed in any way, produced a thin black cloth from his pocket and placed it across Ray's eyes, effectively blocking out all light and making Ray feel increasingly vulnerable.   
  
"Fraser, I can't see."  
  
The Constable smacked him hard across the buttocks. "Ray, there's no need to speak out of turn. I know where we're going, that's all you need know. You'll going to have to trust me." Ray barely repressed a laugh.  
  
Ray was led out of the bathroom, meeting a rush of cold air that make his skin tighten with gooseflesh, and followed Fraser haltingly up a flight of stairs. He couldn't tell where he was--the secured blindfold made him feel even more isolated. Fraser opened a door, led him inside a larger room, and removed his blindfold. Ray blinked in the darkness; the light in the room was so dim Ray could only make out shadows and outlines.   
  
"Ray, I'm going to spank you now. Not hard, but enough to make you feel nice and warm before I take you."   
  
The words and their quiet, even tone broke Ray from his inertia and he made a run for the door. Fraser, without anticipating any of this, reacted with incredibly fast reflexes and had Ray pinned against the wall, arms twisted almost painfully against his back. He spoke with the same calm voice into Ray's ear.  
  
"Ray, Ray, you know that struggle is useless. I'm going to have you when I like, any way I like, and struggling like this won't help your situation any. Don't worry, Ray, it has never been my intention to hurt you. I don't want to break your spirit or your body, Ray. I just want you."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you?" Ray hissed.  
  
"Why do you care, Ray? Would it be better if I was your friend or your lover and we could engage in a few harmless activities? It may be enjoyable, Ray, but there is no risk, no danger. Where there is no danger, there is no chance for any real excitement. And you are excited by all of this, aren't you? It's all right to admit it."  
  
"Fuck you, psycho!"   
  
At once Ray felt a hard smack on his ass, the sound of hand hitting flesh shockingly loud in the still room. The slaps continued hard and fast against his backside,  
with Fraser holding a wildly struggling Ray still enough to deliver the blows with an intense precision.   
  
Ray felt the smacks reverberate through him as the blows rained down. He felt himself getting warm, then hot, as Fraser continued. He appeared tireless in his need to punish Ray for his impertinence. The heat from his flesh started to sting, and with each slap, and the sting began to take on a white hot quality that surrounded him, enveloped him, and melted right into his bones. His backside felt impossibly red and swollen and exposed, huge under Fraser's hand, and his squirming in Fraser's arms was having no effect whatsoever. Just when Ray felt that he was going to lose it, really lose it, Fraser stopped and whirled Ray around.   
  
There was a wildness in Fraser's eyes that scared Ray. They are bright and dancing with excitement, the anger that accompanied the first slaps gone. Both men were heaving with the exertion, and Ray felt more lost and bewildered than ever. Fraser permitted himself a smile--a tiny peek of white teeth, a hint of tongue once  
more darted once more across his lips. In an instant Fraser threw Ray across the bed. Ray landed on his back with a hiss of pain that the rawness of his skin evoked, the sensation further increased by the weight of the constable. Lightning fast Fraser had his arms up over his head and his wrists secured in cuffs attached to the headboard, his kicking legs spread wide and retrained just as effectively.   
  
Fraser stood back and admired the tableau spread out before him.   
  
"On second thought, Ray, I don't think I'll have you after all. I'll just leave you here and let you think about what a lovely sight you make." Fraser reached a hand and trailed a finger across Ray's flesh, down the center of his chest, across his stomach and down between his legs where he teased the sensitive flesh of Ray's cock and balls mercilessly. Ray tried in vain to close his legs together, but it was no use--he was utterly at Fraser's slightest whim. To his shame, Ray felt his cock stir and harden under the teasing touch, which was becoming firmer by the moment. As Fraser's hand encircled his length Ray let a moan escape from his lips. Fraser grinned at that.  
  
Fraser lifted his hand, his eyes never leaving Ray's face, and stuck his index finger into his mouth, a long slow lick and slide between his lips. Fraser brought his finger coated with saliva against the puckered opening and pushed it inside Ray's body, his eyes lit with glee as he invaded the tightness. Ray felt Fraser's delight in his struggles as he tried without success to rid his body of the unwelcome invasion. Fraser closed his other hand around Ray's cock and began to pump once more; the flesh, at first softened by Fraser's intrusion into him, hardened even more. Ray cursed his body for the traitor that it was even as his hips rose to meet Fraser's stroking hand.   
  
A fire was lit inside Ray, fanned to even further heights by his still warm bottom, tender and swollen and so responsive to Fraser's every touch. Light, hard, gentle, cruel--it didn't seem to matter what the Constable did, his hands seemed to raise desire across every pore on Ray's skin.  
  
He felt his sanity as a far off thing in the distance, and he knew that he was in danger of becoming as crazy as Fraser was. Crazier, even.  _This guy was born nuts, but at least_ I _can control my impulses,_ he thought. Yet here he was, being invaded for the second time tonight by Fraser, opening up to him, letting himself become looser and freer and wanting it so bad,  _just a little bit more and I'll be there, oh God, please don't stop--_  
  
Fraser withdrew his hands and put them on either side of Ray's head. Hovering over Ray's bound body, Fraser placed a gentle kiss on both cheeks, stood, and walked towards the door.   
  
"Fuck," Ray groaned, meaning it both as a plea and as an curse. He hoped that Fraser could be goaded either way into relieving the torment he was in, but it was no use.  
  
"Good night, Ray. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."  
  
 _If wolves could smile, they'd look a lot like he does now,_ Ray thought.  
  
Bastard. [ __ **  
**](punishment_three.html)


	3. Chapter 3

_He can't leave me here like this,_ Ray thought desperately. Every nerve, every inch of his skin was finely tuned to the nature of his predicament. He was laid out on the bed, immobile. Fraser had spanked him, tied his hands together and secured them to the headboard, then spread his legs wide and secured him by the ankles to the bedposts.   
  
 _Fraser did this, and why did I let him? I had my chance, and I wasted it over...over what? Because when he had his mouth on me, and his cock inside me, I couldn't say no? Am I that easy? Did all it take was someone to pay complete attention to me before I became someone's plaything, to be stroked and fondled whenever they wished?_  The thoughts running through Ray's head shamed him even as his aroused body refused to cool down.   
  
The feeling in his backside, which had felt fiery hot a few moments before, had now abated into a slow, steady throb. Now he was made painfully aware of the tender feeling of his flesh, warm and scratchy against the bedsheet.  
  
Even more shameful to Ray was feeling so utterly exposed at being spread open and laid bare, the bonds around his ankles and wrists his only covering. It was as if the very air was stirring him and enflaming him. His nipples were hard points straining against nothingness; his cock, stiff and straining, bobbed with each deep breath.   
  
If only he could find a way to give his tormented body some release, to ease the throbbing in his loins. Something, anything, was better than this torture. He pulled at his wrists with all his strength, but it was no use; he was firmly fastened. He tried to close his legs together to gain some friction, but that effort was fruitless as well. His legs were held open so wide the outsides of his thighs were starting to ache from the strain. He tried to twist his hips within the limits of his confinement, but nothing he did brought him any closer to sweet release. He was painfully aware of the spectacle he made, one of the many in this bewildering day--a tormented  
writhing thing, wild and desperate, willing to do anything to make himself come.   
  
He was lowered to the level of an animal, his feverish body running purely on the basest instinctual level. He was a victim of his own imperatives, bound and fucked, fucked and bound by Fraser, the man with the shining blue eyes that delighted in each fresh torture he inflicted on his captive. The fact that it turned him on so completely was unnerving. Had he never bothered to look honestly into his own desires? Had he known so little about himself that this experience would come as such a complete shock to his system? Being stripped naked, raped, spanked, and tied up was only the beginning, he realized. He felt scared knowing that anything was possible. Scared, and unbearably turned on.  
  
After a time, the stress of the day and its events began to catch up with him. Exhaustion stole over him, and Ray slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
He woke to the sound of someone stealing into the room. Ray wasn't wearing his glasses, but his eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the room, and judging by the intruder's form he could tell that it wasn't Constable Fraser.  
  
The unknown man walked to the foot of the bed and laid a proprietary hand on the top of Ray's right foot. He appeared to be appraising him, studying him like a particularly interesting museum exhibit. The hand on his foot traveled up the inside of his calf. Ray sighed; the ache in his groin that had faded to a whisper was starting to speak up.  
  
The man walked around to the side of the bed and sat down on Ray's right side, facing him. The stranger's hand resumed its exploration up Ray's leg. Long, slender fingers brushed the fine hair of his inner thighs, wringing a strangled moan from the back of Ray's throat. If only he could say without words the agony he was in, how he absolutely craved for a firmer touch, for a hand that would go up his thigh and wrap itself around his hard, hot cock. Ray closed his eyes against the mental picture, his moans increasing in volume. The slender form quickly brought the hand busy with teasing him witless to Ray's mouth; the other ran its fingers through Ray's hair.  
  
"Shhh," the man said. "You won't want to wake up the whole house, would you? Have Constable Fraser on your tail again? Or maybe you'd like that kinda thing," he teased into the shell of Ray's ear. The stranger's voice carried a faint Italian accent. He lifted his hand off Ray's mouth and ran it down his chest.   
  
"What if I scream?" Ray whispered.  
  
"Then I'll stop."  
  
Ray groaned as softly as he could, knowing that he was trapped. He wanted more of this; he needed so much more of this man's caresses, of whatever he could offer.  
  
"Oh God, please don't stop," Ray whispered.  
  
"We're a lot alike, you and me," the man continued. "Only you can't know why just yet. Let's just say that I overheard Fraser talking about you and what a nice piece of ass you are, and that I couldn't wait till morning to find out." The man's hand found Ray's left nipple. Not a pinch, just a steadily increasing pressure that sent tendrils of pleasure radiating across his chest. Ray arched his upper body against that hand with all his might, a silent plea for more.   
  
"Tell me what you want, Ray. Tell me what you want, or I'll stop." The pressure on his nipple eased, the tickling touch across his body returned.  
  
"What do you want, Ray? It can't be that hard--you've had all night to lay here and think about it." He reached above Ray's wrists and lightly tugged at the bonds. Ray twisted his hands trying to grasp at the man's fingers.  
  
The stranger laid a soft open-mouthed kiss on Ray's cheek. The tenderness of the touch served to unknot the words tied up in Ray's throat. What he wanted was so simple but was so hard to ask for, yet this man seemed to know how to draw the words out and they spilled easily across his dry lips.  
  
"I want you to suck me."  
  
The man smiled. Not just a parting of lips over teeth, but a genuine smile that warmed his insides. Ray found himself liking this man; in another life, in another world, they might've been friends.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard," the man breathed against his ear. "Ask and you shall receive." The openmouthed kisses continued down his neck and traveled farther down Ray's body until he reached the spot between his legs. "Seek and you shall find," the man said softly, an unmistakable smile in his voice.  
  
He planted wet sucking kisses against the crease of Ray's thigh, causing Ray to turn his hips in an instinctual effort to brush his savagely unfulfilled cock against the man's cheek. He craved the rough touch of the other man's stubble across his sensitized skin.  
  
And then the man's small hot mouth engulfed him and Ray threw his head back in a silent, agonized scream. He knew he wasn't going to last long, oh no, not long at all. He tossed his head back and forth mindlessly against the bedsheets as the man took him in farther, sucked him in deeper, got him even hotter.   
  
The other man licked a long slow trail up Ray's cock and took him down almost to the root. Lick, suck, lick, suck, over and over again. A sweat slick hand rode up over his throbbing shaft. So close, almost there, almost ready-  
  
"Oh God, please make me come," Ray panted. There wasn't enough air to breathe anymore He arched his back like a cat in heat as he felt the long flat glide and the inevitable jolt into orgasm, spasming viciously into the greedy mouth. One of the man's hand's shot up to quiet the cries Ray could contain no longer.   
  
At last Ray felt the tide ebb as he connected with the earth once again. Awareness crept into his body and brain and he realized that the man had slid up him and taken his mouth in an incredibly soft kiss.   
  
Except for the bitter taste of his own come in the other man's mouth, the kiss was so sweet and gentle, and so different from Fraser's . Fraser kissed that he was on the offensive; a clever devastating assault. This man's kiss was like slipping into a warm bath, soft and fragrant and all-encompassing. A kiss like that could go on for days without ever having to come up for air.  
  
The stranger broke the kiss and looked down at the spent form underneath him. Ray followed the man's retreating lips to steal another quick kiss.  
  
"You taste delicious, Ray. A man could get positively addicted to you," he whispered against his lips.  
  
"Wanna touch you." He wanted so much more of this man, to grab him by the back of his shorn head and kiss him relentlessly, wanted to feel this man shiver and convulse under him as he rode him without mercy, wanted--just wanted.  
  
"You'll get your chance."  
  
"Wanna fuck you."  
  
"You might get your chance."  
  
"Want you to fuck me."  
  
The other man smiled again. "You definitely get your chance. And soon. But not tonight." Another kiss, and Ray felt drowsy and blissed-out empty. He was content once more. No misgivings, no wondering why. He just was.  
  
"Goodnight, Ray. See you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed, and the hours melted into days, then weeks, as Ray Kowalski learned to adjust as best he could to life at the Canadian consulate.  
  
Each day, while more or less the same in its structure, offered up fresh challenges to body and  mind. Especially the mind, while it strived to meet the physical rigors that being Benton Fraser's slave demanded of his body. Every day was different, with a new obstacle, a fresh humiliation to overcome.   
  
It started at the beginning of the day with Fraser releasing Ray from the bonds that secured him to the bedframe. Fraser would start with running his hands and tongue possessively over Ray's body, warm and languid with sleep, tingling it awake, teasing his cock from its rest with calculating caresses. From there he  was led to the bath, administered with a rough, perfunctory touch that only served to awake and enflame him further, and then his body's other natural imperatives were taken care of as well. Fraser fed him bland food, exercised him to keep him limber, and led him into Fraser's office where he spent a great deal of his time. That's where the greatest trials to Ray's mind took place.  
  
It was one thing to be naked and vulnerable and moan with want in the dark, in the privacy of the bedroom, but Fraser took particular delight in showing off his new captive to all. Everyone that knew Fraser was curious about his new plaything, and they were delighted in Ray's rough, unconventional beauty. Ray felt that each onlooker was eager to see a blush color his embarrassed features as he was poked at, prodded, and stroked, all at the urging of the constable.  
  
No two positions ever felt the same, but evoked the same shameful feelings with him. Sometimes he was on his knees, hands behind his back, legs spread wide so that Ray couldn't shield himself  from prying eyes or questing fingers. Sometimes Fraser would bend him over his desk, possessively stroking and fondling his captive when someone would walk into the room. Usually it  was someone in an official capacity that had business to attend to with the constable, but they were never too busy to take time to admire Ray's naked form, and Fraser was always very generous  and let each person have look their fill, and often allowed them to touch. Anonymous strangers with their fingers scissoring inside him, touching his cock, lightly pinching the inside of Ray's thighs.  
  
Sometimes Ray was chained spread-eagled in the front parlor of the consulate, to be looked upon, much like some exotic beast, as the people around him conducted the business of  the day, pinching his nipples or the tender skin on his underarms or stroking his face while they talked. Their smiles, soft laughter, and  
bland conversation made the scene all the more surreal.  
  
All of this Fraser approved of. Ray wore air as his only clothing, its feather touch a second skin to his sensitized flesh. It was as if the constable took a  particular interest in showing everyone how easily trained his new slave really was. Ray's compliance seemed to translate into Fraser's triumph--at least that's how Fraser undoubtedly saw it, Ray thought. How little he actually knew...  
  
While Ray grew to respect and live with Fraser's rules, he felt no love for the man. Naturally, there was a love of Fraser's discipline, his implacable nature, the freedom in the unforgiving bonds that Fraser had set for him, but there was no affection. There was no warmth, only sterness and an endless fascination with the power of his position. Perhaps it was love of a sort, Ray reasoned. The shame and the fear of the unexpected excited and aroused him even as it  
humiliated him beyond his wildest imagining.   
  
But his heart lay elsewhere.   
  
It lay with the man who stole into his bedroom on the first night of his captivity,  the man he hadn't seen since that stolen night of love. He had said little but did so much. The confidence, the tenderness, the touching of Ray's bound body with honest affection, the slow burn that he ignited within Ray stayed with him each day of his capture had driven him mad with desire. Ray thought of him often. When Fraser touched him, he imagined another man's hands there. Fraser breathed  
obcenities; Ray heard endearments. Thin, tapered fingers replaced blunt ones. Glittering eyes turned warm and soft, and Ray was thankful he had no other name to cry out in the throes of  
passion.  
  
Ray still craved capture, but now he knew the sublime nature of punishment could only be attained in another man's bonds, and he prayed for the stranger's silent return in the deep dark of night.  
  
He would be patient.  
  
********  
  
The day was sunny and warm, warmer than usual for the time of year, and Fraser had opened a window  to catch a stray breeze. Fraser detested central air or artificial light, not when he could depend on nature to provide for them, and Ray also preferred the stirrings of the outside air tinged with Chicago grime to the cool, crisp waves that smelled of metal and freon.   
  
Ray closed his eyes and saw himself standing outside the walls of the Canadian consulate, breathing the same air as the rest of the world, at one with the life beyond. He would turn his face into the sun, close his eyes and breathe. Ray longed to step out the door to Fraser's world and enter the vibrancy of the city beyond the walls. He wanted to feel his bare feet tread silently against the concrete, and wished for all to see him as he really was.  
  
Fraser's restlessness was a living thing; Ray could tell that he was frustrated and bored to tears with the paperwork on his desk. He held his breath with the anticipation of the command:  
  
"Come here."  
  
Ray crawled on his hands and knees to the man standing before him. Fraser was handsome and magnificent in his crisp uniform. No hair was out of place on his head, and his hands rested easily on his hips. Fraser was a man accustomed to wielding power, and Ray was all too happy to play along,  at peace in his internal fantasy.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Ray lifted his chin until he could see into the constable's face, their bright eyes meeting one another. Fraser grabbed the back of Ray's head and pushed his face to the front of his trousers.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Ray was happy to oblige. He pressed his lips to the cloth-covered erection in front of him and lost himself in his own world.   
  
 _He would walk down the street naked--no, perhaps clothed and shedding them as he walked. Yes, that was it. First the T-shirt, then a shimmy out of the pants. He would be barefoot, wearing only as little as he could between him and the outside world. He'd let them all have a look._  
  
Fraser cuffed him lightly across the face. "Open your mouth when you kiss me, slave."  
  
 _Ray kept walking until he hit a park. There was a festive atmosphere, and men and women crowded around him to gaze and to touch. A light pinch here, a firm pat there--it seemed that every caress managed to make him feel more vulnerable and more powerful all at once. Each touch he felt as fire in his cock, hard and aching with need and release. There were steps leading up to a platform. It was an auction block. Ray walked up them and looked at over the sea of faces that had gathered to witness the spectacle._  
  
Fraser took Ray's arms and wrapped them around the constable's waist. Ray, momentarily losing his balance, compensated, grabbed and held on to  
Fraser's strength, feeling the muscles of his stomach flex and shift underneath his grasp.  
  
 _There was a man at the auction block ready to bind and gag Ray as he stepped forward to the center of the platform. The crowd gathered closer as Ray was bent from the waist and turned around; he felt all eyes trained on his most secret places. The auctioneer held out a slickened rod to for the  crowd to see; he turned him once more so that he was facing the onlookers and Ray felt the  cool, slippery touch push against and slowly enter him, with no stopping or adjusting for the  invasion into his backside._  
  
The cloth against Ray's mouth was becoming damp with saliva as Ray chanced a look at his captor's face. Fraser was flushed, his breathing slightly labored, but other than that he didn't look all that different from his usual implacable self. He looked like he'd run up a flight of stairs for all anyone could tell, so Ray opened his  
mouth wider and scraped his teeth lightly across the cloth, earning him a hard slap to the left side of his face. He smiled to himself, happy to get under the man's skin however he could. He licked broadly up the straining face of Fraser's cock, then rubbed his stubbled skin against the wet wool, daring a smile at the soft growls Fraser made deep within his chest.  
  
 _Ray wriggled his hips against the rod as it settled it inside him, clenching it around his body  firmly as the auctioneer twisted it around and pushed it in deeper, almost to the tip. The sensations made Ray toss his head from side to side and buck wildly. The bids were flying, one topping another immediately as they saw what the slave before them had to offer._  
  
Ray's knees were aching from the position and his tongue was dry as sandpaper, but he never  let up from the steady licking rythmn.   
  
 _Then one bid was called out; one that topped all others by a substantial margin. A hush fell over the people assembled and the air grew charged with expectation. There was one more half-hearted bid, so the man who wanted him put in a bid so high that it silenced all other would-be buyers. The auctioneer called out going once, going twice, and sold to the dapper gentlemen front and center. The tall, thin man stepped forward, clipped a collar around Ray's neck and led him away on a golden leash, to the envy of all onlookers._  
  
Fraser's moans increased in frequency and volume; his hands threaded through Ray's blond hair and pressed him in brutally tight. He was so close to bring this hard master to a vulnerable place.  _He_ was doing this,  _he_  had the control, and it made Ray feel so good. Ray kneaded  the firm ass under his fingers and pulled him even tighter to Ray's waiting mouth.  
  
 _Ray reveled in the stares of the crowd, and felt so free..._  
  
The door to Fraser's office opened. Ray heard the man say, "Am I interrupting anything?" and  Ray let out a long, low moan that came from a part of himself that he didn't know existed, because it was him, the man of his fantasies, the one he'd missed since the first night.   
  
Fraser looked at the man, never letting up on the pressure against Ray's head one bit.  
  
"Good to see you again, Ray."  
  
"I've been away on business. Had things I needed to take care of."  
  
 _His name was Ray too?_  he wondered. And then he remembered something he'd said to him, about how he and him had a lot in common. Was this what he meant?  
  
"I don't think you've been properly intoduced to my new pet."  
  
"You going to let me shake hands?" Ray could hear the smile in the other man's voice.  
  
"I'll let you do better than that," Fraser said, letting go of Ray's head and stepping back.  "Bend down, Ray." Fraser put his sole of his boot onto the back of Ray's exposed neck until his forehead was pressed into the floor, his ass in the air.  
  
Ray could feel the other man, this other Ray walk around so that he was facing his vulnerable backside. He couldn't help but twist his hips for him. He wanted to put on a show.  _Remember me?_  Ray thought.  
  
Did Ray just suck in a breath? Apparently he did remember.  
  
"He's really something, Benny. You sure know how to pick 'em."  
  
"I picked you, didn't I? I mean, you weren't as pretty on your knees as he is, but you had your own certain charm." As Fraser said this, he put the top of his foot flush against Ray's balls and pressed up, arching Ray's back into a bow. But Ray hardly felt the awkward position Fraser loved to put him in for his guests,  
because what he'd just said had him reeling. This other Ray used to be  _him?_ Used to be like him, used to belong to Fraser? The news was a shock to his system, that this man who had claimed him so thoroughly was also just as capable of pleasing on the other side of the fence. He tried to imagine  him on his knees, pleasing Fraser, sucking him, letting him get fucked with fingers or tongue or cock, either by him or by a stranger, and the thoughts were as arousing as they were incomprehensible.  
  
Ray shifted his ass in the air in order to grind the feel of the laces harder against his ass.   
  
"He...he's incredible, Benny. Where did you find him?"  
  
"That's not important. Besides, if I tell you then everyone'll know my secrets, right? How about if I let you touch him instead? Put on a show for me, just once, for old time's sake?"  
  
There was a long pause. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Fraser."  
  
Another pause. Ray knew that if he could look at him that Fraser would be either licking his lips or rubbing his eyebrow, trying to suppress any tension he felt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. I worded it as a request, and it isn't."  
  
"You're ordering me to touch him?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can go to hell, then."  
  
"Really, do you want to displease me on such a trivial matter? Get up and come over here, Ray." Fraser's voice shifted from conversational to confrontative in a heartbeat.   
  
Fraser whirled Kowalski around to face Ray. "See this? Such small, perfect lips." Fraser reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out a silk scarf. Ray opened his mouth automatically for the bit of cloth. "Doesn't he look exquisite with a gag in his mouth? And look at these," Fraser held up Ray's hands by the wrists. "Fine bones and slender fingers, but very tough."  Fraser produced another scarf and tied Ray's wrists behind his back, which made his chest arch out, an advertisement to be touched. The other Ray was looking at him hungrily, the need to take just barely held in check.   
  
Fraser turned him so quickly he almost lost his footing, and pushed him down on the constable's desk, knocking the wind out of Ray's lungs. Fraser kicked apart his legs, stroked the insides of Ray's thighs and spread him wide with his thumbs.   
  
"Will you look at that ass? He's really tight, and he makes the most wonderful noises when you fuck him." Ray couldn't suppress the moan that escaped through his gagged mouth. "Besides, I've missed watching you come for me. It seems like ages since we last did this."  
  
Ray's voice was very quiet. "All right, Benny. For you, just this once."   
  
Fraser let out a chuckle. "I knew you couldn't say no to me." Ray heard the soft sounds of the two kissing behind him, then Fraser walked around, sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Take off your clothes, Ray. All of them."  
  
Ray heard the clink of the belt buckle and the sound of a zipper being undone, heard the soft whispers of thin clothing leaving the skin and the wet  
sounds of lubricant being applied, felt the cool touch of fingers entering and preparing him. He felt the other man's hand tenderly stroke his back and sides.  
  
And then there was the blunt tip of the other man's cock inside him, and  _oh, my God,_  Ray thought, it was  better than he imagined, to finally be entered and penetrated by him. He threw his head back, sucked in a breath through his nose and moaned for more. As he did so, he caught Fraser's eyes positively shining with lust.  
  
The man behind Ray settled fully into him and started to move. Ray moved his hips back against the other man, meeting him thrust for thrust, angling himself, trying to hit that sweet spot in his body...  
  
Then his cock brushed against Ray's prostate and he screamed with unbridled desire as it was hit again and again. He closed his eyes as waves of sensation washed over him. He felt the other man's head rest heavily on his shoulder, grunting softly, his slick hand moving over Ray's aching cock.  
  
He felt Fraser's heavy hand touch his face. "Open your eyes when he fucks you, I want to see you," he said. Fraser had the other hand in his lap, jerking in a steady rhythm, lost in the picture the two men made for him.  
  
This was too much, Ray Kowalski thought. Naked in body, yes, but this open vulnerability in his face--he'll see everything. Ray couldn't hide his desire from Fraser. It was too much, he thought.  _This should be private. He'll see and he'll know..._  
  
The skin of Ray's back was slick with the other man's sweat, his hard, compact form moving over  him, claiming him in front of Fraser. Fraser's eyes were slightly glazed, with a wondering, curious expression crossing his features. Something was bothering him, Ray could tell, but Fraser couldn't figure out what it was yet.  
  
The man behind him took that moment to loosen the gag on Ray mouth; he spit the cloth free and the other man grabbed his chin, brought him up harshly and kissed him breathlessly, the kiss made awkward from the position. Ray didn't mind in the least, and returned the kiss with all the  wordless intensity that he felt, the sensations inside him even more unbearable now that he was practically sitting on top of the other man's cock. Ray open his eyes during the kiss and saw the other man, this other Ray, smiling down on him, panting harshly with exertion and lust. Ray clenched himself  around him, forgetting where they were, forgetting the constable seated across the desk, and whispered, "I missed you," as the man's features twisted with orgasm. Ray felt the warmth spread inside him, felt the thrusts become slicker.   
  
He was so close to coming himself, and he turned back around to his original position to concentrate on bringing himself off when he saw Fraser's expression change out of all recognition.   
  
He knew. Oh, God, he knew.   
  
And he couldn't bring himself to care, not right now, not with his own orgasm past the point of  no return. He hitched in a breath as he felt himself come, and God help him, he couldn't stop his jerking breaths from turning into laughter in the face of Fraser's white-hot rage as his come spilled over the other man's fingers.  
  
 _I got you, you bastard._  
  
Right now, this small victory over Fraser would be enough for the swift, thorough revenge he knew would come. Oh, but he would pay for this, the way Fraser was  
looking at the two of them with pure, utter hatred.  
  
The silence in the room grew deafening as Ray's laughter quieted. Fraser stood up and cracked his neck viciously.  
  
"Well, thank you for that, Ray. It was most...enlightening. Now put your fucking clothes on,  clean up this mess and get the fuck out of here."  
  
Fraser grabbed his slave by the scruff of the neck and hauled him off, the forcible separation of the two men causing the other Ray to double over in agony.  
  
With one hand on Ray's bound wrists and the other on the back of his neck, Fraser half pulled, half dragged him up the steps and threw him into Ray's room, where he collapsed, panting and breathless with terror and anticipation of pain. Fraser drew him up, untied him and immediately went out securing his wrists to the hook in the ceiling. He jerked on the chain that pulled Ray's body so taut that he had to stand on tiptoe, and got out a long, slender whip.  
  
Fraser limbered up his arm and shoulder by giving the whip a few warmup cracks that whistled through the air. Ray flinched, waiting for what was to come. Ray had no idea what to expect--Fraser had punished him in anger before, but never in the fury that he was in now. This was going to hurt, and hurt badly.  
  
The first crack that struck Ray made him yelp in surprise. The pain didn't hit at first, but  when it did--  
  
Over and over it came, across his back, stomach, legs, and chest, Fraser's anger unchecked and  heightened with each blow until Ray felt that he was trying to turn him inside out and flay him alive, the breath exploded from his lungs before he had the chance to cry out. He sagged in  the unforgiving bonds and gave in to the pain.  
  
At last Fraser's arm had tired out and the blows ceased, his chest heaving and his face red and shining with sweat. He grabbed Ray by the hair and kissed himcruelly, his hard mouth pressed against Ray's unresponsive one.   
  
"Did you really think you could fool me, Ray? Was letting him fuck you without my permission worth it, you cheap slut?"  
  
Ray tried to wet his lips and couldn't; there was no moisture left in his mouth. With the last bit of strength Ray possessed he held up his head on his own, said, "Sour fucking grapes, Constable Fraser," and  the last thing he felt was the swift punch Fraser delivered to his face as he sank down into darkness.  
  
********  
  
Ray awoke some unknown time later to feel someone's hands tenderly examining his face.  The man's hand brushed against a cut on his shoulder and Ray sucked in a hissing, pain-filled breath. The other man swiftly brought his hand up and over Ray's mouth to silence him.  
  
"Oh, my God, Ray, what did he do to you? Holy Mary, mother of God, oh, my God, I'm so sorry..."  
  
" 'S not your fault..."  
  
"The hell it isn't. I'm getting you out of here right now."  
  
Ray grabbed a cover from the bed. "Can you walk?" he whispered.  
  
"Dunno...I can try..."  
  
Ray released him from the shackles holding him upright and he immediately sagged to the floor.  His arms, numb from the position, began stinging as his circulation returned, effectively paralyzing them.  
  
"Ok, walking's not an option. Hold on," and Ray wrapped him up in the blanket and hefted the beaten man over his shoulder and carried him as quickly and as quietly as he could down the stairs and into a running automobile.  
  
Ray threw him into the passenger seat, ran around to the driver's side, got in and sped off into the night.  
  
Ray Kowalski leaned his head heavily against the cool glass. He was out; he was out in the world once again. There wasn't the collar and leash from his fantasies, but it was just fine by him.   
  
He smiled a tiny smile as darkness claimed him once again.


End file.
